


First Time for Everything

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [4]
Category: Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Badtimes, Bottom!Mark, Bottom!Wilford, Cock Pain, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Confused Mark, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dark forgets Consent is a Thing, Dark is bae, Dark isn't Mark, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Fear, First Time Bottoming, First meeting of Mark and Dark, Gentle Dark, He's not, Hearts, I need help, If Mark sees this I am so sorry dude, Intercrural Sex, Lots of teeth, Love, M/M, Magic healing saves the dick, Many eyes, Mark has issues, Mark thinks he's a narcissist, Mentions of Voyeurism, Minor Violence, Nervous Mark, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Polyamory, Prostate Orgasm, Rape Fantasy, SO MUCH LUBE, Sexual Torture, Squirrel dick, Teasing, Threats, Top!Dark, Top!Mark, Voyeurism, Wilford doesn't know when to stop, Wilford is rude, i dunno, unless you like it.... then You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Wilford looked down at his lover and smirked, “So early, Darkipoo? My my I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to help me out. Maaaark~? Wanna help me out?”Wilford lolled his head to one side, eyes dark, lips red and spit slicked, his skin skinny with sweat.Fucking fuck yes Mark wanted a piece of that!He managed to nod and take a step forward before his fears could scream in his head that this was wrong.





	1. Can't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaay! New fic! This is the prequel to Exhibition and Anticipation. This is also not too long after Dark and Wilford first appeared, so shorter black hair, no scruff, soft faces. Still beautiful. So pretty, but not what they look like today. Okay?
> 
> Sorry to those of you who are waiting for an update to another fic. But I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally figured out how I wanted it to go. I promise I will not abandon any of these fics but I update slow =/ sorry bout it.
> 
> SO ENJOY THE PORN!!!!

Mark finished his recording for the day and stretched in a backwards arch with a groan.

He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose before standing and making his way to the kitchen.

He paused when he saw Dark and Wilford on the couch, very very obviously having sex. His guts tightened and he took a sharp breath at the feel of it.

After a moment of just watching the moaning mess of limbs of the couch, getting turned on, and wanting to turn back, he continued into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and an apple off the counter.

When he turned to go back to his room he froze moan catching at the back of his throat.

They’d moved from the couch to the floor, probably so Mark could see them better. Dark was on his back while Wilford rode his cock.

Wilford was watching him. Putting on a show.

Hips circling, mouth open panting, eyes hazily focused on Mark.

Mark opened his mouth to say something, anything, and lost his ability to speak when Wilford started bouncing on Dark’s cock and moaning.

Mark felt like hot/cold in his gut and his lungs were heavy, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Holy fuck did he want to walk away. He did. Totally.

He didn’t move.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t, it was just… umm….

He had a reason for feeling this way. It was some sort of twisted narcissism. That had to be it.

He thought they were sexy, he wanted to touch them both, _so_ badly. But it was wrong. Wasn’t it?

Mark was losing focus on his thoughts. Wilford was _shameless_ , and it was distracting as all hell.

He leaned back just slightly, so the curve of his torso seemed to point to where Mark could see Dark’s cock disappearing in Wilford.

Mark may, or may not have dropped his food. He also might have an aching hard on right now, but hey who wouldn’t?

Mark hadn’t even been looking at Dark much, since Wilford was obviously the one to beat right now. But then Wilford did something, probably internally that made Dark curse and shake. Mark wondered if he was okay.

Wilford looked down at his lover and smirked, “So early, Darkipoo? My my I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to help me out. Maaaark~? Wanna help me out?”

Wilford lolled his head to one side, eyes dark, lips red and spit slicked, his skin skinny with sweat.

Fucking fuck yes Mark wanted a piece of that!

He managed to nod and take a step forward before his fears could scream in his head that this was wrong.

Then Wilford stood and bent over the back of the couch for him, Dark’s cum leaking out of his hole.

And yeah Mark agreed this was wrong. So so wrong. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t gunna take the opportunity to cum in that beautiful ass too.

He stumbled over to Wilford and fumbled with his pants. Wilford only made it harder to control his hands when he reached back and fingered himself while Mark tried to get his clothes off.

When he finally got his pants off he paused.

Was he really gunna do this?

That traitorous voice in his head snarled that he was disgusting for even considering this kind of narcissistic masturbation.

But Wilford looked over his shoulder at him with a smirk, “You gunna stand there all day? Or are you gunna put your cock where I want it?”

Mark whimpered and shuffled closer to he could press into Wilford’s sloppy hole.

Mark bit his lip, panting hard he pushed in slowly until he was buried deep in Wilford’s hot ass.

“Now, Markimoo…. You’d better fuck me as hard and fast as you can, or I’ll milk you into oversensitivity when you cum. You hear me?”

Mark nodded then realized Wilford couldn’t see that and started thrusting as fast as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Wilford’s hips tightly.

Fuck this was good. He felt so good. He felt hot and cold all over.

He was dizzy, and fucking damn it he wasn’t gunna last long.

Wilford dropped his head forward and let out a low moan as Mark found his prostate.

Mark aimed for that spot but- oh shit he was so damn close-

Wilford tensed around Mark’s cock as he came on the back on the couch. And Mark followed him into bliss at the sudden tightness.

They both groaned and twitched together as their orgasms rolled though them. Mark’s head was fuzzy and he couldn’t really seem to focus his eyes.

He held his grip on Wilford’s hips as his knees gave out and they sunk to the floor.

Wilford leaned back against Mark’s chest and licked Mark’s jaw, “Oh baby, I know that wasn’t as hard as you can go.” He squeezed around Mark and circled his hips down, making tears come to Mark’s eyes.

Okay. Yeah, that hurt but in the _best_ way. Like putting your dick in a weak vacuum, and liking it.

He jerked in surprise as another orgasm punched into his gut.

But Wilford wasn’t done with him yet. He produced a bullet vibrator from who even knew where and held it to Mark’s balls setting it to high right away.

After some time Mark realized something. He was gunna die here, leaning on his cum stained couch, a doppelganger sitting on his over sensitized cock, pulling dry orgasms out of him. Well there were worse ways to die.

When Mark couldn’t actually feel anything at all and his mind was just a low buzz, Dark stopped Wilford.

“I know you could do this forever, but you’ll ruin him if you continue. And if you do that you can’t fuck him, ever again. Didn’t you say you wanted to cum balls deep in his ass? Can’t do that if you ruin him.”

Wilford sighed in annoyance and clicked off the vibrator, “Well, I suppose. Help me up.”

Mark passed out.

 

He woke with Dark and Wilford pressed against his sides, holding him close.

He sighed, he hurt, but the ache felt good. Well not _good_ but the heaviness of Too Much made him feel happy.

He hurt, he was dehydrated, and…. There was a small plug in his ass.

Oh. He hoped Dark would be the one to press into him first.

He’d resisted sexual contact with either of them for the longest time. But he’d indulged in snuggles and small kisses.

And well…. There was the first time he’d met Dark. He’d just made a weird video and well he’d thought he was dreaming.

Dark had jerked him off, fingering his ass. He hadn’t let Dark do it again once he realized he was a real person.

But Dark had watched him jerk off plenty of times. Not always with Mark’s permission which just made him cum harder, when he saw him lurking.

Now he felt like he would be happy to wake up and fuck one or both of them before breakfast.

Mark drifted back to sleep, mind calm, wrapped in the arms of the men he loved.


	2. Daddy, I'm a cockslut now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a remindered they are all fetusmark in this fic since this is the early stages of their realtionship. No one has even pointed out that Mark is dating himself yet so he doesn't freak out.

Mark was still a little unsure why Dark had told him to hide in his room and avoid Wilford. The few times he’d been alone with him were a little unsettling but he hadn’t even hurt him… much.

He had listened though and locked his bedroom door before trying to take a nap. Trying and failing because for some reason the mild nerves of Dark being gone after warning him of a possible danger made him half hard. He squirmed and tried to just ignore it. But when he drifted in and out of sleep he found he was palming himself through his briefs.

Well… May as well have some fun since Wilford couldn’t get in. He pulled out his dick and slowly worked himself up, ghosting his fingers over his skin for just that extra shiver of heck yeah. Then his traitorous mind reminded him of how good it had felt when Dark had fingered him and he groaned softly.

Okay now he was gunna need a lot of lube. He’d never really done this much, he’d pressed against the pucker and he’d circled a vibrator there after accidentally missing his balls but hey he could figure this out. No worries.

 

A half hour and a lot of lube later Mark was shaking and covered in sweat as he pressed the dildo he’d bought as a joke into himself. Damn that still kinda hurt. But it almost felt good? He liked the way the pull on his rim felt?

The door rattled softly and there was a click just before a long silence. Mark was frozen, the head of the dildo in his ass. As the door slowly started to open he scrambled to cover himself with the sheets.

Wilford purred when he saw Mark, he noted the flush on his face, his rapid breathing and the sheen of sweat. Wilford didn’t step into the room as he smiled, instead he just reached down to squeeze himself through his ill fitting khakis. “Well hello there, little one. Do you wanna play a game with Daddy?”

Mark was excited and scared at the same time. He moved to scoot back up the bed to escape and gasped as the dildo slipped a little further inside with the motion, he moaned eyes losing focus for a moment. When he blinked to clear them Wilford had moved closer, close enough to touch him. He winced away as Wilford reached out.

“Mark?” Wilford asked softly making Mark glance at him. He looked confused and a little sad. “You don’t want me to touch you?” He sounded a little lost and Mark bit his lip, “Dark… Dark said you would hurt me if he wasn’t here….”

Wilford made ‘well yeah I guess’ sort of shrug and sat on the edge of the bed, “Only as much as you want me too. But since neither of us knows your limits I suppose I could actually hurt you, Hmm…” Mark couldn’t resist shifting his hips and whining lowly as the dildo continued to sneak into his ass. And the danger thrill was making all this better too.

He glanced up to see Wilford watching him closely, slowly he moved onto his hands and knees to crawl over Mark. Mark let him, loving the look Wilford had and biting his lip when his fingers slid up Mark’s bare torso.

“Say, Mark… What’s got you moaning like that? What were you doing in here?” He slowly pulled the sheets off Mark and groaned when he saw the dildo half in Mark’s ass. “Oh baby. You want some help with this?” He asked before seizing the base and doing a sort of twist push, making Mark arch almost painfully as he suddenly held a full dildo in his ass.

He was tingly and shaky and he started to giggle a little, high of the sudden endorphins. “That is better than I expected. Fuck.” Wilford blinked, “Oh did I just pop your cherry dearest?” Mark nodded, breathing just a little erratic.

Wilford shivered and leaned in to kiss Mark deeply. When he pulled back he breathed against  Mark’s lips for a moment before murmuring, “May I come in and do it properly?” Mark swore and kissed Wilford again shaking with the idea.

Wilford pulled back to look down at him, “May I, Baby?” Mark nodded rapidly, “Quick question…” Wilford raised his brows at Mark, “Yes?”

Mark covered his face as Wilford twisted the dildo and pulled it all the way out. He was mildly embarrassed to ask this but he didn’t think Wilford would mind. “Can… Can you pretend to catch me again… Daddy?” The following silence made Mark peek between his fingers shyly. Had he been wrong about Wilford? Did he mind?

Nope. Wilford looked like Mark had blown his mind, he licked his lips slowly and stood. “Are you going to be begging me to stop?” Mark sat up a little upset at being empty now. “Yes. But I probably won’t mean it.” Wilford nodded, “What… What will you say if you do mean it, Baby Boy?”

Mark hadn’t been considering this fantasy for years…. Of course he didn’t have a hidden Daddy kink…. So of course he didn’t have a phrase picked out just for things like this. “I hate the ocean.”

Wilford snorted, “Well that won’t be hard to miss.” He pushed Mark back flat against the bed and replaced the dildo to the halfway point Mark had gotten to on his own. Mark almost came from that and the excitement of what might happen.  When he looked up Wilford was gone and the door was closed.

He reached down and started to thrust the toy in himself with a soft keen. This time he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t see his Daddy make his way over to his bed. He didn’t notice until a hand rested on his thigh.

Mark gasped in shock and attempted to close his legs and hide himself eyes wide, “Daddy! I thought you were sleeping!”

Wilford held Mark’s thighs open easily and didn’t respond keeping his eyes on Mark’s ass stretched around a toy. When he did look up he keep a serious face, “So… You’re one of those boys Hmm? You like to get your ass fucked by thick cocks?”

Mark whined, “N-No! This is… I’ve never put anything there before! I was just trying it! I-I don’t even like it! I swear!” Wilford didn’t look convinced, “You were being so enthusiastic… Are you sure you don’t like it?”

Mark shook his head fast making himself a little dizzy. Wilford nodded slowly and let go of Mark’s thighs, leaving white hand prints  behind. “That’s too bad. I’ll just have to convince you to like it. I guess it’ll just take a hot cock in your slutty hole to convince you.” Mark frowned, “What? No. I don’t wanna fuck some guy, Daddy. I was just trying it. I-I’m done I swear!”

Wilford rolled his eyes and started to unfasten his trousers, “You think I’d let ‘Some guy’ fuck your tight little hole? _I’m_ gunna fill you up with my cock and make you like it.”

Mark squeaked in surprise as Wilford pulled out his cock and stroked it. “What the fuck!” He scrambled back and off the side of the bed hissing when the dildo didn’t just fall out. Wilford caught him easily pinning him face down and sitting on the backs of his thighs. He pressed his cock between Mark’s cheeks and rocked against him, pushing the dildo deeper.

Mark moaned and thrashed, “Daddy, no! Please, Daddy!” Wilford quickly pulled the toy from Mark’s hole and pushed into him. Mark’s vision went hazy, whitish and he screamed, rocking back and shaking. “Fuuuuuuuuck it’s hot! Daddy, it’s hot! Oh Fuck!” Wilford didn’t move as Mark sobbed and fluttered around him. Mark was fricken _made_ for this shit!

He squeeze around Wilford’s cock velvety and hot and wet and fuck he was perfect. And his sounds! Oh! Soft breathy sounds of surprise and pleasure. He was sure if he started to move Mark would just cum based on those sounds. But then Mark rocked back on him and _damn_ there was no resisting an invitation. He spread Mark’s ass with his palms and pulled at his rim with his thumbs before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, instantly starting a fast _deep_ pace that had Mark screaming and cumming in two thrusts.

Mark came hard body shaking with this new pleasure. But Wilford didn’t stop of course and Mark was so fucking lost in this, the only things he could remember to say were ‘Please, Daddy’ and ‘Yes’ and ‘More’. Then Wilford stopped and Mark felt something weird looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Wilford slowed and stopped smirking when Mark whined and glanced back. Wilford rubbed the head of the dildo at Mark’s rim next to his shaft. It felt good but not as good as when he started to work it in slowly next to his cock.

Mark screamed in shock as the head of the dildo popped into him next to his Daddy’s cock. “Fuck, no! Daddy, noooo! Please, it’s- it’s my first time you can’t-“ Wilford snapped his hips forward hitting Mark’s prostate making him cum again.

Wilford almost came at that, fucking so help him God he was gunna ruin this ass and make it lose like a horny pussy. He pressed against the base of the toy watching and feeling it slip in slowly. He was so glad there had been so much lube in Mark’s ass when he caught him because he forgot it until Mark’s pained hissing made him pause.

Mark wasn’t so much able to think as much right now. He felt the burn of too much in his ass and hissed in pain, he pulled his own hair and curled his arms around his face as he realized, this was his first. Time. Wilford wasn’t being gentle like Dark had been when he fingered him that first meeting. He hadn’t lubed him more than what was already there and he sure as shit wasn’t done since he hadn’t cum yet.

Mark shot a dark look at Wilford, “One. Or. The. Other.” Wilford came from the look Mark gave him and the squeezing around his cock. He knew Mark was strong enough to hurt him, but he didn’t think he had the guts. But that look…. It promised he wasn’t joking. Which made Wilford love Mark even more.

He slowly pulled the dildo out and then his own cock followed. Mark made a sound of protest before his breath hitched as Wilford started to eat his ass out. “D-Daaaddy! OOOH~!”

The both froze when they heard the front door close. Mark glanced back at Wilford who looked annoyed. He straighten up and pressed back into Mark fucking into him as quickly as he could, working his orgasm from himself and cumming in Mark’s hole with a soft, “Oh Baby.”

They hadn’t even separated when Dark was there glaring at them. “What the fuck did I say?”

Mark choked on a moan as Wilford pulled out, “Don’t care.” Snarked back.

Wilford snorted, “Don’t talk to Mommy like that, Baby.”

Dark marched over to them and crouched in front of Mark, “I said he’d hurt you and you _didn’t care?_ Dude! And you! That was his first time! Why does he look so fucked out?! What did you do?”

Mark was still buzzing with pleasant tingles so he lifted himself on his elbows to give Dark’s clothed crotch an open mouthed kiss.

Wilford laughed as Dark hissed in surprised. “What the-“ Mark pushed Dark onto his back and fumbled with the fasteners of Dark’s pants, “Want your cock too. Need it.”

Dark still looked surprised and Wilford couldn’t stop laughing at Dark’s dumb face. But Mark wasn’t paying attention. He licked up Dark’s soft cock and jerked him to hardness as quickly as he could. He crawled into Dark’s lap where he was stopped.

“Whoa, hey! Wait a minute! Slow down, just-“ Mark cut him off and sunk down on his cock.

“Fffffffffffffff – fucking fuck! Oh! Angles! Yes!” He moaned, Dark’s dick reached deeper that Wilford’s at this angle and he was soon lost in the feeling of being filled again. He leaned down kissing Dark hungrily and bouncing roughly.

Mark couldn’t focus as he came again, dry this time, it kinda hurt. Dark followed almost instantly, cumming into Mark with a sharp exhale and a growl.

Mark felt drunk he melted onto Dark’s chest and whimpered when Dark’s softened cock slipped free. “Da was goo…” he slurred. He felt someone move him as he fell asleep.

 

Waking up with a cock rocking in his ass and an ass around his cock was a-frickin-mazing. He came instantly. Dark laughed from behind him and Wilford whined in front of him.

Dark kissed Mark’s neck leaving small faint bruises and licking over them, “We thought this would be a good wake up for you. Since you became a cock slut in the hour I was gone.”

Mark covered his face in embarrassment. He couldn’t argue, he loved this and this was the best way to wake up.


	3. Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some slow, lazy smut. =P

Mark’s mind was hazy. He’d lost track of time a while ago and now he was just living from breath to breath. He weakly wiggled his hips, he wasn’t even sure why. He was all but numb. His skin was still sensitive but his insides were tired. The vibrations inside him were just shy of where he wanted them and he couldn’t change where it sat.

He twitched at a sound and looked for the source but it was just out of sight. Which wasn’t saying much since the room was pretty dark. The only light being the sliver that managed to sneak past his curtain. He knew someone was in the room with him but he didn’t know where or who. He didn’t have his glasses they were on the night stand.

Too bad his hands were tied to the headboard with soft silky bindings. He had to admit if it wasn’t for how long he’d been here he’d be fine with this. But this was too much of a wait. Had Wilford forgotten him again? Fuck.

His skin couldn’t tell if it was too hot or cold. He figured he was hot and sweaty but the fan in the corner made him feel cold as it dried his sweat.

A hand on his ankle made him shriek in actually fear and jerk his legs up close to his body. The laugh that followed made him blush.

“Shit, Dark! You scared me! That’s not funny! Warn a guy next time!” Mark panted, body going limp and head thumping against the headboard.

Dark sighed, “It is funny. If you were in my place you’d have done the same and you know it! By the way… What are you doing? You were supposed to be down stairs for lunch.”

Mark shivered and his breath caught as Dark’s hands slowly slid across his skin and he gripped Mark’s ankles pulling his legs wide. Mark swallowed and licked his lips, “Wilford said he was gunna go get a toy and be right back….. I don’t know how long ago that was.”

Dark hummed and ran his hands lightly up Mark’s legs, pausing to squeeze his thighs before he pressed a thumb against Mark’s hole. Sure enough Wilford had opened Mark, put a bullet in his ass to work him up and vanished. He slipped a finger into Mark’s amazingly slick hole and nudged the bullet a little deeper.

Mark arched like he’d been shocked and he made a startled sound that quickly became a moan as the vibration was suddenly against his prostate. He sobbed and completely gave into his need, hips rocking, legs lifting his off the bed slightly, hands gripping at the cloth tied around his wrists.

Dark kissed Mark’s thighs and sighed over Mark’s cock making him beg softly. He wondered why Wilford would leave Mark for an hour and a half. There was no reason. Mark would turn to mush much faster if you just touched him.

Mark’s sounds broke off in a whine as Dark pulled the bullet from Mark’s slick hole and turned it off. “No!” he whine weakly making Dark smile. He was going to make it up to him in a moment so he didn’t even respond. Instead he mouthed at Mark’s balls gently and slipped three fingers into Mark who whimpered and bit his lip.

Despite his best efforts Mark moaned and squirmed. He felt like he was going to cry. He tried to take deep breaths, and relax, make this last. But without warning Dark stopped touching him. He lifted his head to complain but saw Dark getting out the blindfold.  Fuck yes.

Somehow Dark and a blindfold never seemed to be a bad thing. Sure enough as soon as the light was completely blocked out Dark set to drive him insane. Licking at his heated skin then blowing across it to make Mark shake.

Mark’s mind went blurry again. He wasn’t sure it had been focused at all today except for the small moment when he’d been afraid. But now was a blur or pleasure burning across his skin.

He lost track of time again.

Mark’s lungs burned and his mind scrambled to figure out what was going on, but that familiar heat- “Fffuck!” He cried out shaking around Dark’s cock as it split him and pushed him over the edge.

Before he could even finish his first orgasm Dark was pounding into him and building him to his next. He ached pleasantly and burned for more. But his mouth seemed to ignore his plan to beg, instead moaning in a way that might have embarrassed him any other day.

He melted into a relaxed blissed out mush under Dark’s hard thrusts and gentle touches.

Then he was lifted and shifted and… lying on Dark’s chest? He frowned and tried to ask but gasped in understanding when a second set of hands pressed to his skin. He almost wished he could take off the blindfold so he could look up at Wilford.

But then the head of Wilford’s cock was pressing into him next to Dark’s cock and _fuck_! He saw light swirl, his mind melting down to sensation and sound only as the both rocked to get him used to this.

But Wilford didn’t have a whole lot of patients and was soon pounding him hard, like Dark had been. Mark felt too much. Too much everything. Too good, too hot, too sweaty, too close, too tired. Then he came again and he felt himself start to cry with it all. Dark whispered something in his ear but he couldn’t understand.

Then the flood of hot cum inside him made his groan and his exhausted cock twitch. He wasn’t sure if he passed out.

 

“Mark? Babe, wake up.”

Dark’s voice. Fuck there was something about his voice that made his spine tingle. He scrunched his nose and grumbled as he burrowed more into the warmth of Dark’s chest. He loved snuggling up to him and relaxing.

Wilford muttered something just out of ear shot and Dark sighed, “Well that’s your fault! You left him like that for too long! He was too worked up to just set him loose with a handy!”

The bed dipped as Wilford threw himself down next to them, “Well you didn’t have to fuck him into a coma either.” Dark’s silence made Wilford continue, “I know I helped but I came back exactly when I intended to! I was also ‘too worked up for a handy’!”

Mark smiled into Dark’s chest and sighed, “Boo hoo.”

Dark snorted and rubbed mark’s side, “Hey, you good?”

Mark opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Dark, “I’m so fucking hungry right now. I mean…. I would suck a dick for food!”

Dark mock gasped in surprise and Wilford pressed himself to Mark’s back, “I know your ass probably hurts so would you let me fuck your thighs? I’ll make waffles!”

Mark rolled his eyes, “What is it with you two and my thighs?”

Dark shrugged and Wilford pressed between Mark’s thighs, dry fucking them and grunting softly as Mark pulled Dark down into a soft sweet kiss.

“I’ll buy you Cracker Barrel if you let me fuck your sexy mouth.” Dark murmured against Mark’s lips as he pulled back.

Mark grinned, “Love me some Cracker Barrel!”


	4. Not Quite Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Dark. 
> 
> this is 2012 Mark. Smol boy. Short hair, smooshy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Anonymouse prompted me for this and I am so happy they did =)

Mark finished recording the game and leaned back in his chair with a short quick sigh. He had this sort of shaky nervous energy from the adrenaline. It was a good game. But…

 

What was it called? What…. What had happened in the game? Had he won?

 

There was a soft of mind numbing buzzing in his head. Like the memory of dental drills and a low laugh.

 

Mark frowned and ran his fingers through his short hair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was tired? That would explain why he didn’t remember the game he’d just recorded  _ at all _ and why he was so dizzy and sleepy now.

 

His vision swirled with a sort of black mist taking the vague shape of a person and settling into…. Him. That was himself…. Standing there and eyeing him up like-

 

Those weren’t his eyes. They were solid black looking like voids in his face more than anything, with red irises that seemed to glow in the distance of the voids. The low horror light setup probably didn’t help either, making his face look not quite like himself.

 

“Weird dream….” He croaked not taking his eyes off the weird copy of him. His copy looked amused and smirked at him. Mark found himself licking his lips and shifting in his seat. He felt a little grossed out by himself for think of himself as sexy. But… 

 

This had to be a dream and that wasn’t exactly him. The copy radiated a sort of mind bending  _ black light _ ?! And his form moved like smoke, little things changing with every ripple. Like it hadn’t decided what it wanted to look like yet.

 

Mark found the longer he looked at his copy the more fuzzy his mind got, he relaxed and felt a pleasant warmth settle into his skin, sinking down through his muscles into his bones. Damn he felt so good. And he couldn’t look away from those eyes.

 

Mark was sure if he stayed like this for too much longer he’d either go insane or cum in his pants.

 

“What’s my name?” The copy asked, voice seeming to shake the room like a low growl of thunder. It shook Mark’s bones and he spoke without any intention of opening his mouth. Like his body knew the answer even if his mind didn’t.

 

“Dark.”

 

The copy’s form settled. Skin a little paler than Mark’s own, void eyes still there, a little taller than Mark by an inch or two and face just a tad longer and leaner. Not a visible difference unless you stood the copy next to him.

 

“Then Dark I shall be.” He nodded. Looking him over his copy sighed. A sarcastic stance and a raised eyebrow made his copy look like his own person, “You couldn’t have been just a smidge more creative?” When Mark just blinked he rolled those eyes and stepped slowly towards Mark, “It’s fine, I accept the name, as well as the form. Now…. May I be of some assistance? You seem to need something I can provide.”

 

Mark opened and closed his mouth. “You…. You’re not me.” Dark looked at him like he was stupid and responded slowly, “Nnnno. I’m Dark. You’re Mark. And I’m not human and you are. You’re the reason I was brought here. Now, pet, shut up and let me show you what I can do for you.”

 

Dark knelt between Mark’s knees and slid his hands up his thighs, fingertips sneaking into the legs of his boxers. Mark couldn’t tell if Dark’s hands were hot or cool, but his touch took Mark’s breath away.

 

The way Dark looked at him and touched him made Mark nervous, “Y-You’re not gunna fuck me are you? Cuz I don’t…. I’m not…. Please don’t?”

 

Dark blinked, eyes suddenly brown and human….. And just like Mark’s own. Somehow it was just as unsettling as the void eyes. “Mark. I’m not here to hurt you. I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” 

 

Mark let out a shuddering sigh and nodded rapidly, “O-Okay. But…. Can you change your eyes back? This is… weird.”

 

Dark blinked in surprise, hands resuming their slow teasing movement towards Mark’s crotch. “Really? You don’t find my eyes….Creepy?”

 

Mark huffed a soft laugh, “Looking down at a mirror is weirder. Also… I…. I kinda like them black… It’s… pretty.” he could tell he was blushing lightly but then Dark’s fingers wrapped around his dick and squeezed lightly and Mark closed his eyes head falling back.

 

Dark smiled, “Awwe thanks, hon. You’re gorgeous, if I do say so myself. Feel free to touch and talk and do whatever you want or need to do, okay? I really am here for you.” Then he swallowed Mark’s dick easily, humming sucking and driving Mark insane instantly.

 

Mark let himself sink into the pleasure of Dark’s mouth and hands losing time and not even thinking much. He submitted to Dark’s ministrations and let himself moan and gasp and murmur encouragement.

 

Suddenly he was on his back in his bed with Dark kneeling between his legs. He felt like he should be worried, but Dark had said he wouldn’t do anything Mark didn’t like. Dark stripped him down and Mark let his hand fist in the sheets as dark sucked him down again.

 

Mark again let himself melt into what he was feeling and move with the feeling. He arched and squirmed, legs moving restlessly, hands twisting and gripping the sheets, hips rocking a little. He begged for more and praised Dark’s efforts and he rode the pleasure of this until-

 

“Hey! Ummm…. What are you….” 

 

Dark paused, he lifted his mouth off Mark’s dick to speak but his finger kept circling Mark’s hole. He looked understanding as he spoke gently, “I understand why you’d be hesitant but this-” he pressed a little against the pucker, “Will feel good. I promise. And it’ll just be fingers unless you want more. And if I try it and you don’t like it I’ll stop and suck you until you cry, alright?”

 

Mark licked his lips. He considered it as Dark laved his tongue across the underside of his dick and continued to gently massage his hole. 

 

Eventually he sighed and threw an arm over his eyes in an attempt to hide from his own decision. “This…. This is a dream, right?” He heard Dark’s smile in his words, “If you want it to be.”

 

Mark shifted his hips and swallowed his nerves, “Alright. You can…. Umm… Lube is over there.” Dark’s hands left Mark’s skin and his weight lifted from the bed. There were sounds of someone moving around the room then Dark’s weight was back on the bed, and he breath across Mark’s dick. 

 

Mark gasped tensing when a slick finger slid across his hole. Dark kissed Mark’s inner thigh and licked at his skin as he rubbed, he kept his human eyes on Mark watching his reactions. Mark was surprised when his body relaxed enough that Dark could push his finger inside him.

 

He squirmed nervously and tried not to panic. “Ooooh look at you. Such a good boy. So good for me. It doesn’t feel good yet does it, Mark. I have to move around more. Stimulate-” He slowly started to pump his finger in and out, purring against Mark’s thigh, so close to his dick, “Your nerves. And then it’ll feel better. And once you like that I can find your prostate and show you pleasure you’ve never known.”

 

Mark’s dick twitched at the promise. “Okay. Please.” Dark hummed and continued to tease Mark into squirming nervous mess. And yes, it felt a little better the more Dark moved his finger inside him. Not good enough though, he wanted…. More. The squishy sounds of something moving in him were making him ache. He wanted  _ so much more. _

 

Mark tried to reach down and jerk himself but Dark caught his hand in his own, twining their fingers together. “No. Tell me what you want.”

 

Mark huffed and spoke before he could think it over. “ _ More _ !” Dark was adding another finger before Mark even realized what he’d asked for. Gasping Mark rocked his hips against Dark’s fingers, “Oh.” The stretch was nice. New and confusing but nice all the same.

 

Dark laughed softly, “And that’s not even the best part.” He curled and scissored his fingers and Mark  groaned, “Why does this feel good?” he asked, voice high with pleasure and confusion. 

 

Dark nipped at Mark’s thighs and sighed, “Why does anything feel good?” He added a third finger and Mark’s legs shook as he tried not to move too much. He considered how good something thick and warm would feel inside him and then panicked. “ I-I- Umm… I-” 

 

Dark curled his fingers finding Mark’s prostate and kneading it sweetly. Mark couldn’t breathe, and thrashed and cried and came across himself, more than he’d ever cum before. His vision was… Well he couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not. 

 

He blinked after a minute of riding the high. Dark had removed his fingers and was leaning over him and petting his hair with his unlubed hand. Mark surged up to kiss him. Mouth open licking into Dark’s he rolled them so he could rock their hips together and moaned into Dark’s mouth. 

 

As much as Mark wanted to try being fucked he wasn’t sure he was ready. They ground together, kissing like it was the last time they could.

 

***

 

Mark jolted awake with a gasp. He looked around sharply.

 

He was in his bed, wearing the shirt and boxers from the night before. He felt loose and relaxed. 

 

Just a good dream? A dream he’d  _ never _ speak about. 

 

He got up and grumbled when his back ached, he must have slept funny. He brushed his teeth, got dressed and made his way into the living room.

 

He got a glass of water and was sipping it while he thought. 

 

Okay. So…. He’d enjoyed anal fingering… In a dream…. About a doppelganger with void eyes and a smirk that made him shiver to remember. 

 

That was….. Weird. But it was just a dream. He could try teasing his ass next time he masturbated. That wasn’t gay, lots of guys liked ass play with their ladies. And even if he was into more than women it was fine to like that kind of stuff. 

 

What was less socially okay was being sexually attracted to  _ yourself _ . Or a clone of yourself, whatever. 

 

Sighing Mark relaxed. It was a dream. It wasn’t like he’d have the opportunity to be in a relationship with Dark. His copy from a dream.

 

He smiled and finished his water before turning to go back to his room. 

 

There was a blanket on the couch. 

 

Had he put that there?

 

The blanket sat up and Dark’s void eyes met his, “Good morning, Mark. Remind me why I had to sleep on the couch? I thought you’d wanna cuddle but- Mark are you alright? You look pale.”

 

Mark passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like how Dark and Mark met?
> 
> Also the reason Mark asked Dark to sleep on the couch is so he'd have time to accept some stuff before he found Dark. Otherwise he knew he'd panic.


	5. Pushing Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Wilford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real porn here. Mark's too skittish yet. But there are mentions of sex and sexual contact. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired and my back hurts. But this idea was rattling around him my head thanks to Anonymouse asking about Dark and Mark's meeting. Well then I just had to write Wilford and Mark's. 
> 
> I hope you like this mildly angsty fluff?

Dark was sweet. Which Mark found odd since the more Dark told him about himself the more Mark realized he’d summoned something. 

 

Dark wouldn’t say what and when Mark threw out the word ‘demon’ Dark had growled and then shadows had leaked out of him and he’d done that weird dark light thing again.

 

Mark had also been 100% unable to forget how good he’d felt while Dark touched him or how the way Dark touched him made him want more.

 

Truthfully Mark was scared of how much he wanted Dark to just get tired of waiting and take him. It was…. Unnerving to have your own mind want something you weren’t sure you wanted.

 

So all that wanting and ignoring made him really pent up. Mark didn’t masturbate often in that time since if he closed his eyes for even a second, when he opened them again, Dark would be nearby watching. 

 

At first it had been horrifying. But the more it happened the more Mark learned that he could almost feel Dark’s gaze on him and it just added to the pleasure.

 

Needless to say the next seven months were tricky. Mark almost asked Dark to touch him again. He almost begged him to fuck him soooo many times. He’d open his mouth take the deep breath to fuel his words and then realize what he was about to say. 

 

It was stressful and Mark often just breathed a soft ‘sorry’ which had Dark hugging him and murmuring back that it was okay.

 

Mark really wanted to say it. 

 

***

 

Mark was digging around in Dark’s things. He didn’t have much. But there was a notebook full of weird scribbled that looked cool.

 

Actually there was a little hum from it, like a question without words. It drew him and couldn’t help picking it up and flipping through the pages. 

 

Each one was different. Color, handing writing and just…. Weird feel.

 

Mark knew he didn’t have a lot of time, Dark’s showers weren’t all that long. Come to think of it Dark rarely did anything ‘human’ correctly.

 

Mark flipped through the pages faster then paused. Why…. why was he even doing this? Why was he creeping through Dark’s things? If Dark wanted Mark to see it he would have handed it to him.

 

Then Mark was distracted by a pretty shade of pink and purple swirled ink on the page. The letters were written out smoothy, not in cursive or anything but they gave the impression of slower speech with the words all slurred together.

 

Mark touched the page and gasped with his fingers instantly bled. A drop from each finger that had touched the page. 

 

When Mark looked at his hand there weren’t any wounds. What the fuck?

 

Dark turned the water off and Mark quietly closed the notebook, putting it back where he’d found it and sneaking back to his room. 

 

***

 

Four days later and nothing had happened. Dark hadn’t said anything and the world hadn’t ended both of which Mark considered it a win. Even better the notebook hadn’t hummed at Mark again either!

 

Now Dark was reading on the couch and Mark was napping. He’d had a headache since he woke up and Dark had made sure he took something and had an ice pack, but nothing had worked so Dark had told Mark to sleep it off if he could.

 

Mark woke up, only 20 minutes into what  was supposed to be an hour nap, with a Semi and a nervous energy in his bones. He felt good, bold and kind of fearless. He decided to say what he’d been trying to say to Dark.

 

Mark rolled out of bed and walked to the living room. “Dark? I’ve been thinking that we-” Mark nearly swallowed his own tongue when he saw someone new standing in front of him. He must have made some sound of shock because Dark was instantly there pulling the newcomer away from Mark.

 

“Who the hell do you think you-  _ You? How _ did you get here?!” Mark couldn’t see Dark’s expression but he could see the other guys…. Face?

 

The way that Dark had been shadows and dark light this person was a human shaped swirl of pink to purple with a black yawning core that reminded Mark of Dark’s void eyes. They had their own eyes but they blazed red, somehow looking just as deep as the void in their core.

 

Mark was in awe over the swirl of color and those eyes, he blinked when those eyes looked past Dark to meet his.

 

“What’s my name?” It asked and Mark didn’t even think before his mouth was moving. Dark spoke at the same time, voice slightly panicked but also very very annoyed.

 

“Wilford Warfstache.”

 

“Don’t name this idiot!”

 

Wilford’s form snapped like a rubber band and then there he was. He looked like Mark but dressed nicer with a perpetual look of amusement and a slightly curvier form. And he had a sweet little curled pink mustache.

 

Mark licked his lips as Wilford looked him over, eyes promising something. Dark sighed heavily and let go of Wilford’s shoulders, “Weeeell shit. I guess I’m stuck with you again. How’d you even get here?”

 

Wilford smirked at Mark and grinned. For a second he had shark teeth then they were gone and for some reason Mark wanted to kiss him. 

 

“I asked you a question, Wilfy.”

 

Wilford looked back to Dark with a to wide smile, “Guess, kitten.” Dark turned disappointed and defeated eyes on Mark. “How?”

 

Mark shrugged and looked around to avoid Dark’s gaze. “Ummm I picked up your notebook a few days ago?”

 

Dark sighed heavily again and Wilford laughed, “See? He wanted me! Obviously you aren’t enough.”

 

Mark frowned, “No. Dark is perfect.” he instantly blushed and looked down, “I mean…. I…. I was going to ask-”

 

Dark was just  _ there _ suddenly wrapping his arms around Mark and holding him close. “Don’t force yourself to say something you aren’t ready to say. Okay? Though if you needed him, and summoned him…. I’m sure we’ll make this work.” Mark relaxed into Dark’s touch and held him back, he squeezed his eyes closed knowing how people like them worked, Wilford would be too close when Mark opened his eyes again.

 

So Mark kept his eyes closed or on Dark for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

Mark didn’t know what to think of Wilford. He was funny, weird, kinda creepy, he watched everyone a lot, he laughed at inappropriate times. 

 

And he masturbated in the living room staring down anyone else in the room with him.

 

Mark in his confused nervousness softly asked Dark if he wanted to sleep next to him and cuddle. Dark was more than happy to curl up against Mark.

 

Mark woke with Dark pressed to his back every morning, pressing little kisses to his neck and holding him close. He had to admit he liked that.

 

But there were a couple mornings mixed in where he woke in an orgasm, body shaking and hot, breathing fast and more moans than anything. Then he’d open his eyes and see Wilford licking his lips with a gut burning smirk and saunter away.

 

That wasn’t difficult to figure out. But… When he woke and caught Dark balls deep in Wilford he kept his eyes shut listening and conflicted. He wanted to lean over Dark’s side and watch him disappear into Wilford but he also thought that would be way to weird.

 

But of course it went right to his spankbank. He considered Wilford’s sounds, he made it sound so good. Was it really  _ that _ good?

 

In frustration with himself Mark bought a dildo. But as soon as it got to him he chickened out and hid it. Then one night he was listening to Wilford explain some interdimensional stuff to Dark and to entertain himself he bought a vibrator.

 

That he used. A few times he’d heard guys mention vibrators on your balls felt really good. But he instantly missed and the tip of the toy sat comfortably against his hole vibrating enough that Mark couldn’t help cumming soon after.

 

After that he tried fingering himself but he couldn’t get past the rimming.

 

***

 

Mark was getting really annoyed with his own inability to touch himself like he wanted. 

 

He was staring at the vibrator wondering if he could use the vibrations to open himself when Wilford sat next to him with a soft sigh.

 

Mark winced guiltily and froze when he realized he couldn’t hide the toy now.

 

“Mark. I know I didn’t exactly show up at the ideal time but… I want to help. I don’t know what your problem is with you not asking for what you want but can I just say one thing? Just do it if you can’t say it. Dark and I are strong enough to stop you if we don’t like what you’re doing.”

 

Mark considered that for a moment then leaned forward and kissed Wilford with every bit of frustration he had.

 

It ended up with Wilford on his back, arms and legs around Mark as Mark kissed him slow and hot and nervously. The kiss cool until it was just another spot they were touching. There wasn’t any desire there, no need, just the comfort of another body to wrap themselves in.

 

Dark cleared his throat from the doorway and when Mark looked up he felt bad. Dark looked unwelcome and unsure. “Can… I join you?”

 

Mark smiled at Dark’s soft question. He nodded and smiled, “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t call you in for this. I’ve been working some things out.”

 

Dark settled behind Mark and they relaxed into a kind of almost nap. 

 

In the morning Mark recorded some videos and then found Wilford and Dark banging on the couch. Wilford offered himself to Mark and despite his own fears and confusion Mark accepted.

 

He was glad he’d summoned Wilford. Even though he’d made things awkward at first he’d pushed Mark to do what he wanted. 

 

Dark did warn Mark not to be caught alone with Wilford if he was out but Mark let him in and enjoyed it.

 

So yeah. Summoning Wilford to push him to do what he wanted was good. He loved curling up between his nonhuman boyfriends, who happened to have his face, every night. And he loved waking up with them. And everything in between.


	6. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LegendaryFanboy wanted to see Dark's side of chapter 5. And I rolled chapter 1 & 2 in as well.
> 
> So this is just Dark's POV on their early relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly narration and I dunno if it flows alright but I can't think of anything else to add to this chapter so here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh I also wanted to say, a few things Dark things are on the noncon side... Like sleep creeping someone who hasn't consented and saying that his partner never said no. A little creep if you don't know how sweet this boi is. If Mark or Wilford said no he would stop and be incredibly sorry. But I thought I'd mention that since I've ready some really creepy shit that the author never addressed.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Dark was gentle with Mark. This one needed gentle, at least for now. He needed coaxing and sweetness. And Dark was willing to give him that. He could feel the pull of Mark wanting him almost all the time and it made Dark bold enough to watch Mark pleasure himself. 

 

After what felt like forever Mark was standing in his doorway, the question he'd been dying to ask on his lips. Dark held his breath.

 

Then there was Wilford.

 

Normally Dark would have been happy to see Wilford. They were damn near a couple. They were close enough to share their thoughts and problems. Neither of them even asked if the other wanted to fuck. Neither of them had ever said no in the time they’d known each other. 

 

But….. Now…. Now Dark was helping Mark with the unspoken request he’d made when he summoned the entity. And he didn't want his brash lover to mess up Mark's head.

 

And to make matters worse Mark had been the one to call him. Did that mean Mark didn’t think Dark was doing a good job, that he needed the help? Dark wasn't sure if he was happy to see Wilford or not this time.

 

On the one hand Mark obviously needed him for some reason. On the other Mark was now too uncomfortable with Wilford’s antics to say what he’d meant to say. 

 

Dark comforted Mark and gave him the sweetness he needed. Mark was odd about Wilford, like he hadn’t called him or known what he was doing. Had Mark really called them both by  _ accident _ ?

 

But once Mark was asleep Dark pressed Wilford into the couch and fucked him to tears. He wanted to do the same every night but he didn't want Mark to catch them either. He made Wilford promise to wait until he started it, explaining that Mark was delicate right now.

 

Wilford decided that meant Mark need to be lured and pleasured himself in Mark's line of sight to try and entice him.

 

Dark explained better. Choking Wilford despite the fact that neither of them actually needed to breath, trying to breathe just to find out they couldn’t caused them both a bit of excitement. So when Wilford was shaking, breathing heavily and twitching a little, Dark cuddled up to his lover’s side on the tiny couch.

 

“Does that make more sense, Wilfy? This is not an easy task. We have to be slow and talk with him. He is afraid of what he wants. And I’ve found he is very confused with being attracted to someone who looks so much like himself.”

 

Wilford looked into Dark’s eyes like he was searching for something and after a long pause Wilford kissed him with a smile. “I get it, Dark. But there is such a thing as being too gentle. Sometimes humans need a small push. I will follow your lead as best as I can.”

 

They kissed until the time Mark would wake up, showering and making him breakfast with a smile and soft touches and little quips to make him smile.

 

 

                                ***

 

When Mark asked Dark to sleep beside him Dark agreed happily.  He soon realized Wilford didn't know he wasn't invited as well.

 

Dark was spooning Mark, rubbing his belly and humming as Mark slept. He didn't hear Wilford sneak in until Mark's breathing picked up and he shifted his hips. 

 

Dark's eyes snapped open and he glared down at Wilford who was sucking Mark's dick like a paid whore. “Shoo! What if he wakes up?!” 

 

Wilford didn't leave. Mark came down his throat with a shiver. Wilford got up and moved around the bed and curled up against Dark’s back. Sighing heavily Dark let it be.

 

Less than a week later Dark woke with his dick sliding into Wilford’s hole. He exhaled sharply and rocked a little. They moved in a slow shallow rocking embrace, Wilford’s back to Dark’s chest. Just the sounds of their breathing as they moved together. It lasted a long time, they were used to a fast rough winner take all battle for dominance. Every so often one of them would do something to make the other gasp, or moan, or curse.

 

After Wilford caused Dark to groan long and low he turned his head and whispered a barely audible, “Mark's awake.” Dark almost came just from knowing the human pressed to his back was awake. “He's hard.” 

 

Dark came deep in Wilford with a groan. While Wilford had sucked Mark into consciousness before this was different. Would he think this was cheating? That was a thing humans were concerned with. 

 

He and Wilford had never for one moment thought that they had any kind of ownership over the other that they could dictate who their lover spent time with or how. That was barbaric and animal. They weren’t being of flesh who had instincts like that.

 

But he said nothing. Dark found a dildo and a vibrator hidden on Mark's bedside table a week later. He shivered at the idea that Mark might be using these while no one was home or awake. Mark was trying to figure out what felt good to him. Dark was happy for him.

 

***

A month later Mark was obviously sexually frustrated. He was snappish he responded to almost any touch with a groan but refused to allow them to help him. He ground against anything near him when he slept, mostly Wilford’s ass while he and Dark kissed, excited and hopeful. But Mark made no move while he was conscious.

 

Dark was working on a plan to help him out. He would try to have Wilford open and ready when Mark started to grind so if in his sleep he wanted to press in he could. Dark would stay behind Mark and touch him just enough that Mark would wake, preferably while in Wilford’s wonderful ass. And then if Mark was ready Dark would finger him and then show him how good he could make him feel with his dick.

 

Then when Dark was going to find Mark for dinner he caught Mark and Wilford sweetly wrapped up in each other, kissing like there wasn't anything else. He felt a wave confusion and worry. They were touching in such a nonsexually way that Dark was actually shocked. It had take him an unnamable amount of time to convince Wilford to allow nonsexual contact. And Mark was odd about kissing them since their physical bodies resembled his.

 

Dark cleared his throat. He felt like he’d intruded, and with these two it made him uncomfortable. He wanted to just lay next to them and pet their hair while they kissed but he wasn’t sure he was invited. But Mark smiled and held out a hand to him. Relaxing dark moved to lay behind Mark and cuddle him around the middle but Mark moved onto his back to kiss Dark the same way he’d kissed Wilford. Eventually they all settled into a comfortable cluster and fell asleep.

 

When Dark woke he moved to start the coffee then settled on the couch to read. Mark got a cup of coffee and started recording his videos for the day.

 

Wilford came out the bedroom looking hungry and Dark licked his lips. “I have a plan.” Wilford’s plan ended with Mark fucking Wilford as best he could Dark was proud of them both. But he was also worried. He could tell Wilford didn’t know how humans worked because he almost hurt Mark with how he used the man’s body to semi consciousness and tears. Dark himself would have been fine. But Mark was used to cuming once when he pleasure himself, Dark wasn’t even sure Mark was cuming anymore.

 

He’d have to have a talk with Wilford about being oh so gentle with their fragile little human. Until then he warned Mark away from a situation where Wilford might cause Mark injury.

 

***

 

Mark didn’t listen. 

 

Dark came home to find Wilford fucking into Mark like he wanted to thrust through his physical form. And while it was sexy it was also terrifying. But Mark was still enthusiastic and he pushed at Dark until he could get at his dick, acting as hungry for it as Wilford usually was.

 

Then Dark was inside Mark. He locked eyes with Wilford, who'd magically turned Mark into a needy cock slut in a short amount of time. Mark pulled an orgasm from him and seemed to suddenly lose all the energy he’d had.

 

Dark picked up Mark and gave Wilford a look which made Wilford explain. “Oh. I wish I’d seen that. Did he actually growl at you?”  He set Mark in bed and covered him with a light blanket.

 

Wilford grinned, “I was actually scared for a moment! I could  _ tell _ he could hurt me when he was mad like that.” 

 

Dark grinned, “Bet that got you off.” 

 

Wilford licked his lips and sighed, “Only once. I listened to him and  he went back to enjoying himself easily enough. But the way he  _ moaned _ when I was first inside him! Dark it was  _ musical _ !”

 

Dark shivered and fucked Wilford while his lover explained every detail of taking Mark’s virginity like that. He moved slow and deep enjoying Wilford’s body and words mixing like sugar and honey. It was amazing, to simultaneously imagine and feel.

 

When they thought Mark wake up they settled on either side of Mark. Wilford took Mark’s sleep hardened dick in his ass and Dark pressed into Mark’s still lose cum slick hole. They rocked gently and Mark copied the movements in his sleep.

 

When Mark woke he instantly came, a moan without reservation reverberated through his chest, Dark could  _ feel _ the sound in his own chest and it make him shiver and laugh. Mark was so good.

 

Dark sucked and kissed at Mark’s neck then licking over the sensitive skin. He purred a greeting into Mark’s hair and rocked to his own orgasm. Mark kept his face covered until he heard Wilford ask Dark to help him get off. Before either of them could move Mark sunk down on Wilford’s dick and circled his hips with a groan.

 

“Just do if I can’t say, right Wilford?” Mark breathed as he moved slowly, teasing.

 

Dark watched them move together, slow gentle movements, soft kisses and sharp breaths. Dark realized he loved them both so much more than he had words for. He smiled and smooth his hands down Mark’s back and murmured tricks on how to move his hips and how to squeeze.

 

Dark never wanted to lose either of them. He loved them more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what didja think? Does this help you see why Dark what he does in this AU?


	7. Skirts and Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark makes plans. So does Mark. Mark fails to communicate.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Dark does a thing without Mark's permission and bad times happen because of this!
> 
>  
> 
> TW! Bad times! Pain! Cock Torture! Bad things if these were all humans! But Dark has healing skillz! Tread lightly friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakojana asked for orgasm delay/denial. And it was gunna be a nice thing but then THIS happened. Whoops. Sorry.
> 
> Before I've mentioned consent and Dark aren't a sure thing. This is why. He doesn't always ask. And he should. But he feels sorry and no one is actually mad at him. But please make sure everyone consents if and when you do the sex kids!
> 
> Also it's 12:47am on my 22nd birthday right now so sorry for any mistakes!

_ The thing about cockrings is you can wear them as long as you want. As long as your dick is warm and has sensation you should be fine. _

 

Mark shivered as he read the words he’d considered orgasm denial a few times but he’d never had the will power and his partners didn’t know he’d been thinking about not cumming when they fucked him.

 

He sighed and closed the tab, he had it bookmarked anyway. Dark was out doing whatever he did during the day, and Wilford was visiting Anti in whatever dimension they liked best.

 

Now Mark was looking at dresses.

 

Not lacy gaudy things, or poofy too big skirts.

 

Cute little simple dresses in nice colors and simple patterned fabric, with twirly skirts.

 

Dresses someone could lift the skirt of and fuck him til he was screaming.

 

The idea made him shiver and fill in his briefs. 

 

Honestly the idea had hit him when Wilford was fucking him and Dark was touching him gently. Dark had called Mark's ass a “pretty cunt” with sharp emphasis on the consonants that made him moan.

 

He’d been planning this for a while and it really was a toss up. They’d either be happy but not excited.

 

Or they’d use that inhuman stamina to fuck him to death. 

 

Mark shivered and clicked  _ Buy _ on a dress that he’d been considering for an hour. 

 

It should be there in a couple days. He clicked back to the cockring page.

  
  


***

 

They had decided to have lunch and then come home and watch a movie together. A nice day, calm and date-like. Well more like an anniversary. And while Mark wasn’t a romantic, Dark was. He wanted to spoil his lovers and treat them.

 

Mark had other plans. 

 

He didn’t say a word about his plan. He ate lunch happily and joked with Wilford about silenced commercials on the tv’s when he suddenly had an idea to start his own plan for the day.

 

Dark and Wilford sat across from him in the booth, so he slipped his feet out of his shoes and slowly shifted his weight so it wouldn’t be obvious to anyone else what he was doing. 

 

He teasingly slid his feet up either man’s thigh and smirked at the reactions. Dark looked surprised and a little annoyed while Wilford smirked back and spread his knees more.

 

“Stop that. We can fool around later. Do you want to be arrested? We can only blind people to what they’re seeing so much.” Dark hissed.

 

That was something else. Dark and Wilford were both focusing half their attention to look like different people so it wouldn’t be weird that three of the same dude were eating lunch together. And if anyone looked at them too much they’d either forget they were there or they’d suddenly remember something more important.

 

Dark mentioned it was how they got around in this realm when they weren’t tied to someone.

 

“I wanna have fun though…. And what, you aren’t powerful enough to hide what we’re doing?” Mark knew it was a gamble to push like this, but at the same time….

 

Dark smiled a slow somewhat terrifying smile, “I could burn out everyone here’s souls in the blink of an eye if I wanted, and I could reshape your physical form so you’d permanently be my broodmare.” He sighed with a smile, “But we’re having a nice day. And I won't let you ruin it with your childish impatiens.” 

 

Mark shivered under Dark’s gaze and licked his lips. 

 

Mark moved the foot touching Dark back to the floor, the one for Wilford pressed against his bulge. He wasn’t teasing anymore. 

 

Dark didn’t notice for a little while then Wilford gave a soft groan and Dark noticed the pink in his cheeks. Void eyes turned on Mark and the human physically couldn’t move.

 

Dark set down his fork and let out a soft disappointed sigh before reaching across the table to take Mark’s limp hand. “When we get home. I’m going to fuck Wilford until  _ you _ cum. As punishment, we won’t touch you at all.”

 

Mark tried to apologize. He tried to say anything. But all he could do was look around blink, and breathe quickly. He had no other control. He tried not to get turned on by the effortless complete control Dark had.

 

***

 

Mark couldn’t remember how he got home. But here they were. 

 

He was like a doll, floppy arms and legs. Wilford was propping him up in his desk chair, joking about how Mark was a sexdoll now. 

 

Mark was already hard just from the way Dark looked at him with that scary smile and the fact that he immobilized Mark. Now Mark was going to watch them fuck endlessly.

 

So his plans were completely ruined. 

 

That wasn’t exactly bad, but it sure as hell wasn’t good. 

 

Dark arranged Mark better. Legs wide, hands gripping the armrests. Then he slipped his hand down the back of Mark’s pants and hummed when he felt the base of the plug he’d put in before they left for lunch. The vibrating plug. Which Dark had the remote to in the bedside table.

 

Mark took in a shuddering gasp as the plug started to vibrate at low against his prostate. If they left this on for a while Mark would eventually cum.

 

Normally.

 

What Dark didn’t know and Mark couldn’t say was he’d also put on a cockring help him last as long as his lovers.

 

Dark and Wilford didn’t ignore Mark. It wasn’t like voyeurism. They stared him down and moaned for him. They put on a show and the control on Mark slowly faded to just holding his wrists and ankles, and not being able to say a word. 

 

Mark winced at the unpleasant feeling of his dick against his underwear, dry and scratchy when he wanted wet and smooth.

 

They’d cum twice each and hadn’t stopped or slowly. Mark was shaking. He couldn’t see a clock and he wasn’t looking for one. He was trapped under the looks they gave him, he rocked against nothing and let out soft begging sounds.

 

He was stuck on the edge of his first orgasm. He’d gotten there when Dark and pounded into Wilford until his eyes rolled back. He’d started to cry when he realized he was stuck there. It just built.

 

Little by little Mark had started to shake and cry and squirm. Finally humping up into the air, seeking something, anything. He hurt vaguely. He wasn’t sure if he was still aware of himself properly but he also wasn’t in his own head enough to care.

 

The sensation from the plug was all but numb now despite the fact that he’d felt the change four times. The plug had to be vibrating on high now. His briefs didn’t even hurt as he ground up against nothing but his own clothes.  

 

Mark lost sense of time, lost sense of pain and pleasure and just burned. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing and hearing was real. 

 

Mark jerked when someone touched his cheek. He blinked rapidly but his eyes wouldn’t focus. He gave a soft whine in answer to whatever the touch asked.

 

“Dark. I don’t think he’s okay.” Wilford spoke softly and Mark made an odd sound like a laugh, but even he wasn’t sure what the sound was.

 

“No! I told you! He should be able to speak. I’m not keeping him from talking! He should be able to move too, but he’s not!” Dark hissed sounded scared.

 

After a bit of worried muttering between them one of them touched his dick through his pants and he made a harsh sound of pain. 

 

“Dark! He’s still hard, and dry! Shouldn’t he have cum by now?!” Wilford sounded scared and a little panicky.

 

Someone quickly moved Mark to the bed and then gently but hurriedly worked his pants off. Mark keened in pain, tears streaming down his raw face. 

 

A hand cupped his face and he managed to force his eyes to focus, he felt cross eyed and stupid.

 

Dark looked down at him, Void eyes somehow filled with tears, “I’m sorry! Mark- I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have just gagged you, you couldn’t say no. I’m sorry! I- I- I’m  _ so _ sorry!”

 

While Dark was crying on Mark Wilford gently removed the ring. The horrible pleasure/pain of his orgasm punched him in the dick and Mark screamed. Dark did  _ something _ and Mark was unaware of anything for a moment before he came back to himself and felt no pain.

 

“Better? Mark I’m sorry! I didn’t think- I didn’t- That’s no excuse.” Dark had lost any measure of control and was now just curled up to Mark’s side clinging and crying. Wilford was looking between them with a note of fear.

 

Mark licked his lips and wiped the tears off his face. “How’d you do that? Can you heal?” He croaked, his voice felt horribly unused and he coughed to clear his throat, “That was…. A thing.”

 

Dark turned his teary void eyes on Mark and he bit his lip, “I can kinda, you’ll still ache but, yes. Mark, I-” Mark shook his head. “Shush. You didn’t know. How could you know?”

 

Wilford laid down on Mark’s other side and held one of Dark’s hands. “We didn’t break him, he’s fine. See? And he doesn’t look mad either.”

 

Mark smiled a little, “I’d actually like to do that again…. Without the cockring please. I liked how you two looked at me and- Dark it’s okay. I mean this wasn’t my plan but if I had been more verbal about my plan this wouldn’t have happened. This is as much me as it is you.”

 

Wilford spoke before Dark could, “What was your plan?” 

 

“To wear this so I could last as long as you two do, and also wear this cute thing I bought….” Mark murmured starting to pet Dark’s hair.

 

Wilford raised his eyebrows. “A cute thing you say?” Mark nodded and slowly got up to get it.

 

Mark put on the dress in the closet. It was cute. A soft, dark red, with a swishy skirt and loose top. If he’d had boobs they’d have been hardly hidden. But as it was it barely covered his nipples.

 

 

Mark stepped back into the bedroom and blushed at the expressions on their faces. Dark, while still looking guilty also looked like he wanted to eat him alive. And Wilford just looked pleased and horny, as if he hadn’t just had sex for who even knew how long. 

 

“Surprise!” Mark whispered and looked down at his hands which were gripping handfuls of the skirt.

 

Dark slowly got up and moved to stand in front of Mark. He sank to his knees and pushed Mark’s skirt enough so he could kiss his dick.

 

Wilford also moved over to Mark, but he circled behind him and reached under the skirt to squeeze his ass, “May I?”

 

Mark nodded, the plug was still there, but the battery must have died. Wilford gently worked the plug out of him as Dark sucked down Mark’s dick. Mark moaned and ran his fingers through Dark’s short hair, his own head fell back on Wilford’s shoulder.

 

Wilford pushed into him, slowly and carefully. Mark moaned and Dark used every trick he could think of to make Mark pant.

 

It was a slow, somehow intense few minutes, where Mark lost sense of himself in the gentle way they both touched him. Also there was a sort of tingling burn where they touched him he didn’t recognize.

 

He was a little ashamed when he came quickly and then almost fell asleep on his feet.

  
  


***

 

Mark was used to waking up between them but this time felt different. This time he felt… New?

 

“Good morning.” Dark breathed against the back of his neck as he squeezed him around the middle. Wilford smiled at him and rubbed their noses together.

 

Mark sighed happily. “Mornin. Why do I feel new?”

 

Wilford instantly started to laugh, “I told you he’d notice! When we were fucking you in this pretty dress last night we gave you bits of our personal energy. Both to make you less sexually breakable and to help you last longer.”

 

Dark kissed the back of Mark’s neck, “If you ever wanna try orgasm denial again please just tell me and I’ll be your cock ring. Okay?”

 

Laughing quietly Mark nodded. Then he licked his lips, “Can…. Can I ride you? Wilford can squeeze in next to you, from behind me. But I just…. All I wanted yesterday was to touch you two.”

 

Dark and Wilford nodded and there was a bit of resettling as they all repositioned themselves.

 

Wilford worked Mark open a little then poured a  _ lot _ of lube into his ass. Enough that some escaped and drooled down his balls. Dark pushed in quickly so they wouldn’t lose the lube and they both moaned in surprise. “Oh! You’re like a girl. Fuck, you’re so slick.” Dark groaned.

 

Mark rearranged his skirt and looked away with a blush. He thought back to their lunch and Dark’s threat to make him a broodmare, “Could you actually remake me to be a woman?”

 

Dark sighed and turned Mark’s face back to him, “Yes. But I know you don’t want that so I will  _ never _ do it. I swear.” 

 

Mark relaxed and started to circle his hips.

 

Wilford pushed into Mark alongside Dark after a little while and then they all rocked together. A slow fuck that had them all moaning and clinging to each other. 

 

Mark still came first but he didn’t mind because they came almost immediately after. 

 

They all showered together and nested on the couch to watch the movie they’d planned to watch the night before. 

 

Mark never saw the cockring again. He assumed Dark destroyed it. He had no problem with that. 

 

His lover’s hand holding him back was so much better anyway.


	8. You Cannot Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a sudden illness, Dark doesn't handle it in a sane of healthy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write something waaaaaay more messed up but it didn't fit the AU so I made it more what was in my head all day.
> 
> Art commissioned from Ash, http://sinnamonstache.tumblr.com  
> http://cinnamon-grump.tumblr.com/post/171768283369/a-dark-mark-illustration-commissioned-for-this
> 
> A little trypophobia warning. It's not bad though. =)

Dark paced a short line, hands locked in his hair, tears in his eyes, panting like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

 

Wilford was gone on some “Interview” and it had just been the two of them. Mark had collapsed out of nowhere and Dark had _felt_ the sudden absence of Mark’s energy brushing against his.

 

Dark had healed Mark as best as he could and Wilford had arrived, seen Mark was alright and then left. He didn’t know how to handle things like this. Dark knew that. But he was so- he wasn’t actually sure if he was mad or scared.

 

Mark had brushed it off like it was an everyday occurrence and somehow that made it worse.

 

Dark had been forced to confront the idea that Mark would die eventually. And he’d feel it. And he would _not_ be okay.

 

He didn’t need to breathe but he couldn’t stop panting. Panic and anger swirling in his chest until he couldn’t stop breathing. It made him dizzy and the fear made him cry and he was shaking.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

***

 

Mark was still seated on the floor where Dark had left him when he started pacing. He watched Dark pace, tears in his own eyes as he watched Dark panic and work himself into a hysterical state. He wanted to hold him close and comfort him.

 

But his chest _hurt_ , his legs were shaky and he felt a little light headed. He coughed and managed to get to his knees before he felt Dark’s eyes on him.

 

Mark looked up and winced. Dark had too many eyes all of them Void eyes. All of them focused on Mark. His mouth split his face, filled with too sharp teeth.

 

Mark didn’t even see Dark move, suddenly he was there. **_“You CANNOT die!”_ ** the distorted inhuman voice vibrated in Mark’s bones and he felt cold. Not a light winter chill cold. But that cold you get in a split second of fear.

 

Mark scrambled back and Dark’s hand caught the back of the human’s neck, this was the least human Mark had ever seen him, also the most out of control…..

 

Dark’s horrifying mouth didn’t seem able to close now that it housed all those teeth. Dark pushed his free hand into his own chest and slowly pulled out his own heart he ripped it in half without so much as a blink and then he set the halves down and pressed his palm to Mark’s chest over his heart. Mark screamed in pain as it passed slowly through his skin and muscle and bone before he felt Dark’s hand _grasp his heart and tug it out of him_.

 

Mark couldn’t breathe. He watch Dark one handedly rip Mark’s heart in half and connect their hearts so each was half. He felt a sort of numb cold seeping into his hands and feet and stared as the half red half grey heart was pressed back into his chest.

 

Mark’s vision went messy as he felt the heart in him start to beat again. Black, white, all colors, no colors, everything, nothing.

 

 

He wondered if in his attempt to stop Mark from dying Dark had outright killed him.

 

Then the pain was completely gone and he could see Dark staring down at him, brown eyes red with tears, mouth still a little too wide. He looked like Mark had just been murdered in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry.” he breathed. Voice back to it’s normal low gravel. He pressed his forehead to Mark’s and wept silently.

 

Mark was in shock. “What-” He lifted a hand to rest it between Dark’s shoulder blades. “What did-”

 

Dark tucked his face in Mark’s shoulder and just sobbed. Broken wracked sobbing like Mark was lost to him. The human was truly at a loss.

 

Eventually he realized he didn’t hurt at all. He felt…. Good. Strong and stable. He slowly got them both to their feet and to the bed. He got Dark out of his suit and into soft Pj’s before he did the same and climbed into bed to cuddle close to Dark.

 

As he dressed and undressed the sobbing entity he had time to think. Whatever Dark had done, no matter how painful or terrifying he had done it because he loved Mark and was ruined by the mere idea of losing him. That wasn’t anything to be mad about.

 

But his boyfriend had just ripped the barrier between dimensions to show part of his true self, then _ripped out his heart_.

 

But now they shared a heart. They each had a physical half of each other’s heart.

 

Mark had to admit that was both romantic and disturbing at the same time. But it made his- their?- heart flutter at the idea.

 

Eventually Dark cried himself out and was still. He breathed slowly but his eyes were open so he wasn’t asleep. He clung to Mark’s chest and wouldn’t look him in the eye for the longest time. Then he slowly turned his eyes up to lock on Mark’s chin.

 

“I- I know that wasn’t… That was horrible of me. And I-” He swallowed hard, “I cannot ask you to forgive me. But-”

 

Mark pet Dark’s hair, gently scratching his nails against his scalp as he went. “Shut up.” Dark closed his eyes and waited.

 

“I know I’ve told you to ask for permission but… I know that was a panicked response. And….. I’m not mad. A little concerned about seeing my heart outside my body, but I seem fine. I did think I was about to die from that odd- surgery?” He lifted Dark’s chin and gently kissed him. “I know that was the sincerest ‘I love you’ I’ll ever get from you. We have the same heart now right? So can you feel our heart beating? Because I can.”

 

Dark slowly opened his eyes and they seemed to be filled with stars. “Mark-” He looked like was going to cry again, he opened and closed his mouth but said nothing. Finally he rested his hand over Mark’s chest and rolled them so he was between Mark’s thighs and kissed him.

 

Mark felt their heart flutter and he groaned softly. That was amazing, though it would take some getting used to.

 

Dark kissed him slowly, almost hesitantly. Mark tried to kiss back just as gently but the feeling of fear from earlier mixed with the feeling of their heart beating in his chest made him cling to Dark, knees lifting.

 

Dark hummed against Mark’s mouth and moved away just barely. When he spoke his lips brushed Mark’s and it sent shivers across his skin. “Maaark? Did you get off on me ripping into you?”

 

Mark groaned and bit his lip, “N-No?”

 

A subtle shift of Dark’s hips made Mark squirm. Dark’s eyes searched Mark’s for a moment before he slowly kissed Mark again. Mark groaned as Dark’s kiss slowly got more heated.

 

Mark gasped when Dark nipped at his lips, licking into his mouth and tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair.

 

There was a soft note of desperation in the way they touched. A sort of clinging, shaky, need. They tried to breathe each other in, to hold the other as close as they could.

 

Mark’s skin burning up with need. His heart pounded and he felt as though his whole body shook with it.

 

They kissed messily, hands grasping at each other’s hair and hips, panting and breathing each other’s air.

 

Mark wasn’t sure when they lost their clothes or when Dark got lube, but he was suddenly arching as Dark curled his fingers inside him. He bit into Dark’s shoulder and groaned as Dark worked him into a frenzy, laughing quietly as he worked Mark open.

 

“One of these days- Mmm!- You gotta tell me how you do that.” Mark murmured between kisses. Dark leaned back, “Do what?” He looked amused and Mark almost rolled his eyes.

 

“How you make me lose time. Do you just move too fast? Do I freeze? One minute we’re kissing then next you’re three fingers deep and I’m ready for your cock. That’s not normal.” Mark grumbled with a dark blush. He could tell his face was already hot from arousal but the blush burned.

 

Dark moved away just enough that Mark would have to lift himself on his elbows to kiss him and removed his fingers, quickly lining himself up and ever so slowly pressing to Mark, keeping his eyes on Mark’s face.

 

Mark tried to cover his face but Dark pinned his wrists with a grin, slow press continuing easily. Mark squeezed his eyes shut, mouth opening in a gently ‘O’ as he arched into the sensation. When Dark was balls deep he ground against Mark and didn’t draw back.

 

“Dark!” Mark tried to move but he was trapped under Dark’s invisible control. “What is it, Mark?” Dark purred, looking so proud of himself. It gave Mark an idea.

 

Mark wrapped his legs around Dark’s hips and rubbed his cheek against the pillows with a moan, slowly he arched his back, tensing to show off the lines of his body he knew Dark loved. “Ooooh! Fuuuck! Dark? Daaark! I can feel you all the way through me. From your cock in my ass to your heart in my chest. Can you feel me? Does the feeling drive you crazy? You wanna use me until I might break and then cum in my ass, one more claim in an endless list of claims?” He looked up at Dark through his eyelashes and squeezed around him. “Fuck me, Dark.”

 

Dark shook. Mark knew what he was doing. Something Mark was good at was putting images and feelings into his words. Dark’s body shook harshly as he held back. Mark’s words made him want so much more than he had a second ago. Mark could feel him in every part of him. Mark wanted him inside him. Then Mark _told_ him to fuck him and he couldn’t resist. He didn’t pound quite as hard as Mark had suggested but he for sure bent Mark’s back with the force of his movements.

 

Mark moaned and laughed as Dark started to move, hard thrusts that made loud wet slaps. Mark’s toes curled and he dug his nails into his palms. “Fuck! Dark! Scare me! Hurt me! Please make me feel good like only you can!” He begged, hardly aware of his words.

 

Dark didn’t know exactly how to do that so he let his teeth sharpen a bit, his eyes melted black and he let his Voice fill the room. “ **_Such a sweet little bitch! Taking a monster’s cock like it’s normal. Like I wont rip you to shreds. Stupid bitch, tight ass.”_ ** Dark was amazed at how positively Mark reacted, then again Google had told him what Mark’s search history contained.

 

Then Mark started to giggle and rock with Dark’s movements. Dark smiled down at Mark who smiled lazily up at him, “You slowed down to be scary. Can you try being sweet and go as fast as I can physically handle?”

 

Dark grinned, “Anything for you, Mark.”

 

Mark clung to Dark, moaning and sobbing into his mouth as he pounded Mark into the mattress not stopping when Mark came once, or even twice. He didn’t stop when he came either. They were both oversensitive and  He only stopped when Mark gasped out a soft, “Please.”

 

Dark slowed to a stop and kissed down Mark’s jaw to his neck the bit at his shoulder making him squirm some more. “Dark? Can you get out of my ass so we can have a serious talk about removing my organs from my body because you’re scared?”

 

Dark gave Mark puppy dog eyes and wilted under Mark’s glare. He flopped next to Mark on his back and threw an arm over his eyes, “I tried to apologize before and you stopped me.”

 

Mark sighed slowly, “Yes. But… You did cause me pain so you could avoid pain.” Dark winced.

 

Mark continued, “And you did it without my permission and almost killed me.” Dark curled in on himself.

 

Mark curled around him, “But I just want to say…. Remember how you guys mentioned I can’t hurt you two without your permission? Same goes for me. Got that? I love you but if you remove parts of me without my permission again I’ll kill you.”

 

Dark slowly opened his eyes and stared Mark down, “I’ll love you forever, Mark. Even if you hate me I’ll still love you.” He didn’t want to mention he was bound to Mark in a way that made Mark stronger and Dark weaker.

 

Mark blinked, “You said that, that one time Wilford tied me to the bed and forgot me….”

 

Dark smiled slowly, “I’ll die without you. And I’d die for you.”

 

Mark smiled back, “I love you just as much, Dark. And I won't leave you unless you hurt me again.” Dark nodded quickly.

 

He’d do anything for Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What didja think?
> 
> And for those of you who may be wondering, Yes. Dark feels this way about Wilford but Wilford isn't as fragile as a human so he's never need to panic like this.


	9. While you were gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets lonely while his lovers are out and makes a friend in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for squirrel dick? I dunno....
> 
> I questioned my sanity while writing this. I think my nut is cracked.

Dark and Wilford often went to visit their friends but Mark never met any of them. Not that he wanted to…..

 

But when they were gone Mark felt nervous. What if they never came back? What if they vanished and he was left alone wondering if they’d ever been real…..

 

He tried to distract himself from those thoughts as often as he could. 

 

Today it was with a walk through the park. And while normally it would have been calming to be out in nature he found he was drawn- somewhat against his will- towards a certain tree at the back of the park. 

 

Mark stopped in front of the tree and gave it a disapproving look. He didn’t see anything special about it. Except that it wanted him to walk over and touch the bark.

 

Yeah he didn’t think that was a good idea. That usually ended up with someone with his face wandering around….. Fucking him. 

 

He blushed and turned to walk away only to freeze when he saw a little squirrel posing like it had been about to run away.

 

Mark smiled at the cute little tree rat. “Hi.”

 

The squirrel looked more confused than even remotely possible. Then it slowly crept towards him sniffing at him and twitching its tail. 

 

He smiled a little and held still so the little thing wouldn’t be scared and run. 

 

Mark realized he couldn’t actually move when the squirrel climbed onto his shoe and ran up his leg. He was rooted to the spot. Frozen there as the squirrel made its way to hang off the front of his shirt.

 

Then he was looking down into the squirrel’s eyes, inches from his face.

 

“What are you?” 

 

Mark blinked at the squirrel’s question. “Uhhhhhhhhhh I’m a dude?”

 

The squirrel made a face like, ‘no shit’, then it rested it’s teeny tiny hands on his cheeks and leaned in closer.

 

“Sure. But you don’t seem like a human. Not really. I’ve been around the forest a few times and I’ve never seen a human like you. So…. What’s your name?”

 

Mark cleared his throat, “Ah. I’m Mark?”   
  


The squirrel narrowed it’s eyes. “Alright. Well… I’m the King here and I wanna know what you’re doing here ‘Mark’ and make it snappy.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes. What was his life? Seriously, what…. What the fuck?

 

“Um I was out for a walk and this tree caught my attention and I was just…. Admiring it…? Your…. Fluffiness.”

 

The squirrel almost smirked, “Oh I like that. ‘Fluffiness’ very good improv. And yes my castle is very nice. But there haven’t been humans in this part of the forest in years. I’m going to have to ask you don’t come back. I don’t want attention drawn to my home. You understand.”

 

Mark gave a tiny nod. “Yep.”

 

The King nodded once back then surried back down to the grass. 

 

“Well then, Mark. Let’s be friends, shall we? If you like I can meet you this time tomorrow at the half dead pine near the path.”

 

Mark shrugged, “Yeah I’ve got nothing going on. I’ll ummm. Bring you a thank you for your kindness gift, Your Fluffiness.”

 

The King’s tail shook, “Oh please do!”

 

Mark nodded and cleared his throat. “I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then.”

  
  


Wandering back out of the trees to the main path made Mark wonder if maybe he was just 100% insane. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day Mark carried his gift to the tree the King had mentioned and sat down to wait. He put in one ear bud to pretend he was on a phone call if someone were to pass by. 

 

Not that he’d seen anyone on this bit of path…. Weird.

 

“What’re you thinking about, Mark?” The King asked suddenly appearing the way Wilford like to do.

 

Mark paused, “Uh, why I haven’t seen anyone of this part of the path….”

 

King snorted, “Ah, well, I make them think there was no path here. Which is why I was so surprised to see you so deep in the woods yesterday.”

 

Mark didn’t know how to respond so he set his gift on the grass between them.

 

“Holy shit! That peanut butter is bigger than  _ me _ !” King gasped running in a circle around the jar.

 

Mark nodded slowly, “And it’s unopened.”

 

King turned wide eyes on Mark, “Dude, holy  _ shit _ .”

 

Mark still didn’t know what to say. So he just looked down at the clover he was playing with. After a pause King hopped up onto Mark’s knee. 

 

“You alright?”

 

Mark pursed his lips. “Yeah. My partners are out of town and it makes me worry.I’m just being silly. But… I’m not used to being alone anymore.”

 

King moved a little further up Mark’s thigh and sat up to stare at Mark for a minute. “You wanna crash with me until they get back?”

 

Mark blinked at the little guy. “I can’t fit in a tree.”

 

There was a paused then king sighed and jumped off Mark’s leg and bounding away. 

 

Mark frowned and opened his mouth to call him back when suddenly there was a man standing when the squirrel had been. And  _ surprise, surprise _ he looked like Mark. Fuck.

 

“Then I can stay with you.” 

 

Mark sighed and stood, “I mean, it’s not exactly royal accommodations…. Your-”

 

King waved him off, “Stop. That’s way to formal.”

 

Mark glanced away and back, “So do you have a name then?”

 

King snorted, “I have many. The oldest one was ‘Ratatoskr’. But you can call me anything.”

 

Mark made a face, “I am  _ shit _ at naming. Like I kinda just want to call you kos.” 

 

King tilted his head, “Kos?”

 

Mark sighed, “King of squirrels.”

 

King grinned, “I’d answer to that.”

 

Mark shrugged and Kos shrugged and they went back to Mark’s home to eat the peanut butter.

  
  
  
  
  


Kos didn’t stay human shaped for long. The second the door closed behind Mark the man was once again a squirrel. 

 

They relaxed on the couch and ate their treat as they watched a movie. If Mark didn’t look at his new friend it would have almost been normal. 

 

Cracking jokes, snacking, just talking.

 

It relaxed Mark to the point he was starting to get sleepy.

 

“I think I’m gunna sleep, Kos. We can hang out more tomorrow. Did you want a blanket nest or something?”

 

Kos looked at Mark carefully before changing to his human form again. “Can I sleep next to you?”

 

Mark paused and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Umm why?”

 

Kos made a face at him, “Because.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes, “Fine. But if you change into a squirrel in the night and I accidentally crush you….” 

 

Kos rolled his eyes back, “I can control my form better than you can hold back a fart.”

  
  


So they both put on Mark’s pj’s and got into bed, where Kos immediately snuggled up to Mark.

 

Mark actually slept fairly well. He didn’t expect cuddling a squirrel to be so nice.

 

But he woke, warm and snug. And hard. His face was smooshed into the pillows and Kos’ back was against his. 

 

Mark sighed, this would just have to go away on its own.

 

He was just about to drift back to sleep when Kos squirmed so he could spoon Mark.

 

And…. Damn that was a dick. That was a dick against his ass. 

 

Then Kos took a deep breath and murmured into Mark’s ear. “May I?”

 

There was a pause as Mark wondered how his life had become fucking his clones.

 

Then Mark was nodding and hugging the pillow under him as Kos pushed down Mark’s sleep pants.

 

For a few minutes he just pet over Mark’s legs and tummy making soft sounds then he was wiggling around and there was a cock head pushing at his rim.

 

“Whoa! Hey! No dry fucking!” Mark yelped startled at the touch.

 

Kos snorted and just rubbed it there without adding pressure. “Don’t trust me?”

 

Mark opened his mouth to snark about knowing his own body when something wet, thin and hard slipped into his ass while Kos’ cock was obviously still pressing at his hole. 

 

“What?”

 

Kos sighed as the wet thin thing slid further into Mark, getting slightly thicker as it sunk in.

 

Mark made a confused sound and glanced back at Kos who smiled and pushed his cock against Mark’s hole a little harder, “This is just the sheath. I mean… When you loosen up I can push it in but….” He thrust the thin heat into Mark who gasped a little as the heat of the finger thin cock pushed even further into him.

 

He had to admit. Just this much was nice. It wasn’t the same as spitting open on a thick cock. But it was hot and it felt nice and he found himself relaxing as Kos slowly fucked him with his weird cock.

 

Mark burried his face in the pillow when Kos shifted his weight and his sheath started to sink to Mark as well. When Mark was full of all Kos had to offer the squirrel lifted one of Mark’s legs and started to really fuck him. 

 

Between wondering why Kos had a weird dick and wondering how much cum he would give Mark was reminded that his life…. Was super fucking weird.

 

Then Kos was making loud chittering sounds as he thrust deep. Mark was about to ask if he was okay when a hot fast jet of cum was shot into him. It almost hurt. 

 

The think bit of Kos’ cock slipped back into the sheath and Mark groaned when the Sheath stayed hard and he pressed Mark into the bed to finish him off with quick thrusts.

 

Mark hissed when he came. This was weird. But at this point he wasn’t sure he cared.

 

Kos flopped down next to him and sighed, “Next time wanna fuck me?”

 

Mark lifted his head and raised his eyebrows at Kos. “Umm Sure.”

 

Then Wilford was just there. He took one look at the both of them and broke out into giggles. Dark appeared next to him and raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm… The Squirrel. Nice to see you again.”

 

Kos made a sort of ‘how you doin’ chin jerk and smirk. 

 

Mark joined Wilford in laughter.

 

Why was his life so weird??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more chapters planned. 
> 
> This..... I'm not even sure I wanna keep this cannon? I dunno. What did you guys think?


	10. He Protec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! No one scolded me! you were supposed to yell at me if it had been more than seven days since I posted! It's been 13 days! You fools! This has been 28 words short of done since I last posted! You could have had an update last weekend!
> 
> Sigh. Well. Enjoy this!
> 
> Basic idea suggested to me by Lala_love_1122 on chapter 3.

Mark was comfortably full. He’d had just enough to eat and now he was a bit sleepy. 

 

“You ready to go?” Dark asked rubbing Mark’s back as Mark yawned. Wilford was playing with a napkin, making a weird hat out of it and trying to look serious while wearing the thing on his head.

 

Mark snorted and made a face, “Oh, Yeah I just gotta use the bathroom first, I’ll be right back.”

 

Dark watched Mark move out of the booth with a soft smile. He was so glad to have meet Mark. He really was a fantastic human. 

 

Dark turned his eyes to Wilford who was putting another napkin hat on top of the first one, with the same fake serious expression. 

 

“Wil, please.” Wilford raise an eyebrow at Dark and smiled a little. “You know Darkipoo…. I bought some new undies. Just to make Markimoo smile or laugh….”

 

Now Dark was the one to raise his eyebrows, “Oh?”

 

Wil nodded gently, napkins wobbling dangerously. “Yes. They say ‘Warning: Choking Hazard’. Good right?” 

 

Dark almost didn’t want to say anything but…. “Wilford. My dear sweet idiot…. That message is written on  _ small _ objects to warn parents to keep them away from their infants... . Your cock….. Is  _ not _ a small object that Mark could accidentally die while playing with.”

 

Wilford’s eyes widened and he turned his eyes down to the empty plate before him, “I see….”

 

Dark nodded and looked around the restaurant. It was a quiet day. It had rained a little earlier and it seemed like every human was sleepy because of it. Even Mark had been yawning. Although…. That may have just been the postprandial somnolence…. 

 

Either way, when they all got home Mark would most likely demand a nap and some cuddles. He’d been  _ very _ cuddly recently and it made Dark feel all warm and fluttery inside. 

 

Their waitress took the plates from their table and gave them a smile that said they should leave.

 

Dark frowned as he realized it had been a little too long for just a quick run to the bathroom. Mark should have been back by now.

 

“Wil.” Dark spoke in a tone that encompassed anything he might need to say.

 

Dark stood and Wilford followed, silent and with his hands in his pockets, most likely holding a weapon or two.

 

Good. Dark had a bad feeling.

 

The bathroom was empty. Except for Mark’s house keys laying in the middle of the floor in front of one of the sinks.

 

The mirrors cracked as Dark lost a little bit of self control. 

 

Wil rested a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. “Dark. Please focus. You know exactly how to find him.”

 

Dark let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and closed his eyes.

 

He focused on his heartbeat and took slow, even breaths.

 

He took Wilford’s hand, lacing their fingers and stepped forward. 

 

The kidnapper hadn’t gotten far. There was a van and it was just starting to roll forward when Wilford and Dark appeared inside it.

 

The driver screamed at the sight of them and tried to get out of the van but Wilford locked his fingers in their hair and yanked their head back, a blade pressing to their throat and cheerful voice in their ear warned them about what happened to screamers.

 

Dark moved to check on Mark, sighing when he saw Mark was alright. He looked more confused than scared and Dark lifted Mark’s chin to look him in the eye.

 

“Mark?” The human didn’t respond to his name except to blink. Dark turned hard eyes on the crying thing in Wilford’s clutches. “What did you do to him?”

 

At first they clenched their jaw, but when a bead of red rolled down their skin they gasped out, “Mild paralytic. It’ll wear off it 10 minutes.”

 

Mark blinked again and Dark sighed as he gave Mark a sad look, “I’m sorry, my love. I should have noticed you weren’t back fast enough. Wil, do it.”

 

Dark didn’t have to look to know the idiot was now drowning in their own blood.  Mark closed his eyes and Dark reached back for Wilford. 

 

The moment they were home Dark got Mark into bed and cuddled up to him, face to face, he kissed Mark’s face softly and pet his hair as Wil cleaned up.

 

Wil got into bed behind Mark and cuddled up to his back with a groan. “That was almost fun. Fun in the killing,  _ not _ fun in that Mark was drugged.”

 

Dark hummed and looked Mark in the eye, “Let’s do the one blink for yes, two for no. Alright?”

 

Mark blinked once and Dark gave a little smile, “Do you want to just cuddle until you can move?”

 

Mark paused looking Dark over then he blinked twice. Dark frowned, “No? Well then what-”

 

Mark winked and Dark paused to huff out a small laugh, “I see.”

 

Wilford nibbled at Mark’s neck and Mark’s eyes fluttered shut. Dark smiled and watched for a minute as Wilford slowly worked Mark up.

 

Mark let out a soft moan as Wil’s hands slid over him, gently pushing his clothing out of the way. 

 

Dark squirmed further under the blankets and watched Wilford carefully manhandle Mark out of his clothing.

 

He bit his lip and stayed quiet, they didn’t pay him any mind. Mark slowly starting to move again, fingers gripping the sheets and teeth sinking into his lip as he groaned. Wilford had to have at least two fingers deep into Mark’s ass from the look of things. 

 

Dark sighed as he removed his clothes and threw them over his boys. They didn’t hardly notice, as Wil was pushing his cock into Mark and rocking slowly while nipping at Mark’s neck still. Mark was almost completely recovered now, body twisting and rolling.

 

Dark made a choice. He’d been thinking about it on and off for a few weeks and now seemed like a good time.

 

He slicked his fingers and carefully worked himself open under the blankets. He covered his mouth with his free hand to try and keep what he was up to a secret for now.

 

But he pressed against his prostate and let out a small cry of pleasure, eyes closing as he frowned a bit. The following stillness in bed made him peak his eyes open to find his lovers watching him. 

 

Wil looked like he’d had the breath knocked out of him, and Mark was just wide eyed and interested.

 

Dark forced himself to stay silent as he pulled his fingers from himself, though he did sigh heavily.

 

“Finish up you two. I wanna get some cuddling in after this.” Dark muttered cheeks burning.

 

“Oh, Baby…. It’s been years-” Wilford started then his breath stuttered and he groaned in understanding, fucking Mark as fast as he could, holding Mark’s cock to stop him from cumming.

 

Mark arched and moaned, eyes fixed on Dark’s face. A little line of confusion between his eyebrows, as Wil came inside him and then instantly pushed him to Dark.

 

Mark licked his lips, eyes flickering over Dark’s face as he shifted closer hands lifting to brush Dark’s hair off his face and cradle it gently. His eyes caught the movement under the blankets and he gasped. 

 

“Dark?” He sounded surprised and interested. Dark smiled softly as his soft human lover.

 

“You wanna try something new, darling? I think you deserve this.” Dark watched Mark swallow thickly and nod slightly.

 

Mark really did deserve this. It was overwhelming for Dark, which is why it was such a rare occasion. Wil had only been granted this treat 15 times since they got together. 

 

Mark raised himself on his elbow and took a shaky breath, “How do you wanna do this?”

 

Dark paused and glanced at Wil before smiling at Mark, “Well, I would like to see your face. Otherwise however  _ you  _ want me.”

  
  


A few minutes of soft murmurs and some shuffling around then Mark was kneeling between Dark’s legs.

 

Dark was on his back leaning against Wilford who had his arms around Dark’s shoulders. 

 

There was a moment of breathless silence then Dark nodded and Mark gently pushed into Dark.

 

The slow sinking heat cause Dark’s eyes to roll back and his hips to twitch, a sweet groan escaping his lips.

 

Mark’s breath caught at the sights, sounds and sensations of Dark around his cock. 

 

Wilford met Mark’s gaze and they both grinned goofily as Mark allowed Dark a moment to adjust.

 

It took Dark longer than Mark had expected to finally demand movement. “Would you mind actually fucking me? I went to all the trouble of opening my ass for you, the least you could do it fuck it like you’ll never get to again.”

 

Mark giggled at Dark’s sulky tone and started a slow torturous pace that set everyone’s teeth on edge.

 

Dark was opening his mouth to snark again so Mark pulled out to about half way then slammed into Dark so hard he pushed him further into Wilford’s arms.

 

Dark screamed in pleasure, body arching in a way that looked painful, muscles shaking. “Oh! Fucking hell! Mark! Ah!”

 

Mark wanted to go back to his slow easy pace and savor this but it was like a switch was flipped in him and he was brought to a base level, a rough animalistic fuck.

 

Both Mark and Dark would later claim they lasted quite a while and stayed awake after. But Wilford knew the truth.

 

Wilford saw his lovers fucking like beasts, biting and snarling and thrusting. A quick messy mating of animals. That ended suddenly and dragged them both into slumber easily.

 

In the following silence Wilford sat between them, each cuddled up to his legs, each using one as a pillow. And he pet their hair.

 

He sat in a still silent room with his lovers and watched over them. 

 

He would make sure nothing happened to either of them. Ever again. 


	11. ***Important message***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reported by someone because bulletin board wasn't a fanfic.... I was forced to remove it. So this is how we're gunna do this.

Okay. So, Sorry to disappoint you. This is an important message about my works. 

 

By now most of you have probably seen the H3 Podcast with Jack. Well I watched it and was instantly terrified. Not only were they making him uncomfortable by bringing up NSFW Septiplier but ALSO they were reading it to him and showing it to him. And as uncomfortable as jack was..... I was freaking out and crying. I don't want them to see these and I don't want them to even know these exist. 

 

And then Jack called for a Full Stop on things like what I write and what some of my friends draw. So.

 

I've decided to make "OC's" 'inspired' by Jack and Mark. I only intend to change a few things. The OC's will have their own names and their egos will be renamed too. They will look just different enough for plausible deniability. So. Until I can edit each fic with new names and physical descriptions I wont be posting. 

 

So i have a list of names here and I'm not sure about them. Since they will be names you all have to look at I would like your input! Names with *name* are not gunna change.

 

 **Sean (Jacksepticeye) William McLoughlin** = *Blair (MikeBop) Oliver Powers*

 **Antisepticeye** = AntonyBop

 **Jameson Jackson** = David Daniels

 **Chase Brody** = Brady Tanner

 **Henrik Von Schneeplestien** = Marion Gregorovich

 **Marvin the Magnificent** = *Salem the Superb*

 **Jackieboyman** = Mikiedudeguy

 

 **Mark (Markiplier) Edward Fischbach** = *Derek (DeDeliforate) Adam Yeun-Mann*

 **Dark** = *Sabel*   **(Damien & Celine) **= *Tristan & Mara*

 **Wilford Warfstache** = Gwayne Quatee

 **The Author/The Host** = The Bard/ The Hush

 **Bing & Google **= Eros & Atlas

 **Dr Iplier** = GP Liforate

 **Silver Shepard** = *Green Guardian*

 **King of the Squirrels** = Lord of the Possums

 **Yanderiplier** = Yandereliforate

 **Bim Trimmer** = *Lark Archer*

 **The Jims'** = The Lees'

 

 

 

Okay Lemme know what you think! I'll try to have my lore all typed up and posted so I can edit AAAAALLLLLL my stuff and reupload! 

 

Sorry again! 

 

 


End file.
